


Drowsy Puzzles

by Gravytrain101



Series: Testing the Water [5]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Caring Darulio, Fluff, M/M, MORE sleeping, Puzzles, Reading, Sleepy Ed, Soup, sick ed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This one is simple: Ed is sick and Darulio comes to take care of him. He makes him soup, reads to him to help him fall asleep, and works on a puzzle with him.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Series: Testing the Water [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726435
Kudos: 4





	Drowsy Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who clicked on this! My summary sucks but it is much better than it sounds.

Darulio’s POV:   
“Ed,” I asked as I knocked on his door, “Kelly told me you weren’t feeling well. Can you let me in?” 

“No,” he moaned from the other side of the door. 

“And why not?” I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“I don’t want to get you sick,” he answered before sneezing. 

“I won’t get sick. My species has a stronger immune system then humans, I’ll be fine,” I told him. 

“Fine,” he said before letting me enter his room. 

I walked in and found him on the couch buried in a blanket and surrounded by tissues.

“How are you feeling?” I asked as I sat on the edge of the coffee table and feel his forehead. 

“Horrible,” he told me, “My head is killing me and my sneezes only make it worse. My throat is sore and I’m hungry but I keep feeling nauseous.” 

“What have you tried eating?” I asked as I stroke his hair. 

“Not much that stays down,” he shrugged. 

“What about some soup and toast?” I asked, “Want me to get you some?” 

“Sure,” he responded as he started to sit up.

I help him sit up and get comfortable on the couch that way before going to grab him some soup. I just hope he will be able to keep this down. 

“I got some pain meds too,,” I told him as I set everything on the table before sitting down. 

“Thank you,” he said before taking the pills. 

“I hope it tastes good,” I said as I wrap my arm around his waist and rest my hand on his stomach. 

“It does taste good but I don’t think I can eat it all, sorry,” he responds after taking a bite. 

“Don’t worry baby,” I told him before kissing his neck, “Just eat as much as you can, don’t push yourself and make it worse.” 

“I think that’s all I can handle right now,” he said as he pushed the bowl away after a few minutes of eating. 

“At least you ate something,” I told him as I moved the bowl further away so neither one of us would spill it, “What would you like to do now?” 

“Can you read to me?” he asked as he motioned towards the book I read the night before that I left on the coffee table. 

“Sure,” I said as I grabbed it, “I’m in the middle of the book though, it won’t make much sense to you.” 

“That’s okay,” he told me as he laid his head down in my lap, “I just need something to help me sleep and listening to you read will be perfect.” 

“Okay,” I said as I opened my book and read outloud from the place I stopped yesterday. 

I began to run my fingers through his hair as I continued to read my book out loud for him. I soon began to whisper when I felt him relax further in my touch, I didn’t want to wake him up by being loud. 

I finished the chapter I was on by myself once I knew he was asleep. Once I was done with that, I carefully got up to start on a puzzle on the table while Ed slept.

\-----Ed’s POV-----  
“Dee?” I called out as I opened my eyes, “What are you doing?” 

“Working on a puzzle,” he answered as he turned to face me, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” I told him as I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, “Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Because you were on the couch and I didn’t want to move the chair,” he explained as he got up and sat next to me. 

“Sorry,” I sighed, “You could’ve woke me up to ask me to move you know.” 

“You needed your rest baby,” he told me as he rubbed my back, “Plus I wasn’t uncomfortable either.”   
“Okay,” I sighed as I looked at the progress he’s made, “Can I help you with the puzzle? I want to do something other than sleep.” 

“Sure,” he said as he smiled, “There’s one more end piece that I haven’t been able to find.” 

“I’ll look for it,” I told him as I moved closer to the table. 

“I’m going to grab you some more pain meds and water, I’ll be right back,” he said before leaving me with the puzzle. 

\-----Darulio’s POV-----  
As soon as I came back with his medication he found the piece that I’ve been looking for for the past 10 minutes. 

“Thank you!” I said as I handed him his glass and pills, “Was it hard to find?”

“No,” he answered after taking the pills, “I found it pretty soon after you left.” 

“This is why puzzles irritate me,” I sighed as I put the edge piece where it goes. 

“Do you know they make puzzles that are all one color? They also have ones that are in the shape of what they are and not a normal square or rectangle?” he asked. 

“I’m not going anywhere near those, no thank you,” I told him. 

We continued to chat and work on the puzzle for another half hour. We actually got pretty far but I figured we should stop because I saw Ed nodding off in the corner of my eye. 

“Eddie,” I softly said as I took his hand in mine, “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he got up and let me lead him to his bed. 

I get him all situated in bed before crawling in and hugging him to my chest. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he mumbled into his pillow. 

“You’re welcome honey,” I whispered before kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was better than my summary. Any and all feedback is encouraged and welcomed!


End file.
